Simone Lenoir's cats
The cats were the house pets of Simone Lenoir's, at her mansion on Moonscar Island. Physical appearance Except for one seemingly special white-furred one, the rest varied from orange, gray, and black. Personality The cats appear cute and cuddly, but this didn't stop Scooby-Doo's canine instincts from making him chase them. The different times he would get stuck while chasing them, they would either blow raspberries at him and mischievously laugh at him. History Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island As the Mystery Machine drives onto the grounds of Simone's house, Fred Jones caught them on his camera. Scooby noticed them, too, taking the camera to focus right on them. He couldn't help, but chase them, tearing up much of Beau Neville's plants, much to his anger. When Scooby got stuck in a wheelbarrow's spokes, Daphne Blake told him to leave them alone. The white cat then blew a rasberry, in a cat-like tone, at Scooby. When Scooby got out, Shaggy Rogers caught one of the flower pots. Lena Dupree was not pleased with Shaggy, who claimed his dog was great with cats. When the white cat jumped on its owner, Simone, Scooby tried to slow down, but he bumped into her. Lena rushed to Simone as the cat turned around, and meowed with its closed eyes. Later on, while Scooby and Shaggy were having a picnic, some of Simone's cats began helping themselves to some of their potato salad, as Scooby was about to have some himself. Once again, Scooby gave chase to the cats. During the chase, Scooby got stuck in a log, the cats laughed. When he freed himself, a frog was stuck over the top half of his head, making the cats laugh even more. Scooby managed to get the frog off and continued to pursue the cats, but only to end up falling in a river. That evening, the white cat cuddled with Simone during dinner. In the kitchen, all of the cats returned to the house and began eating out of their dishes; Scooby still wanted to chase them. Shaggy went after him. The two then got cat food on their heads, and Scooby spotted the white cat, which hissed at him. Simone was annoyed, forcing Scooby to eat outside. Scooby and Shaggy went out to the back of the Mystery Machine, eating having crawfish and biscuits, as some cats spied on them. They were seemingly on trees, but then suddenly on the van. Shaggy decided to drive to a better place, making cats jump off, with Scooby blowing rasberries at them. Later on, when the gang heard them scream, the white cat scurried away. During the final battle, some cats had been watching the fight. When Simone and Lena threw two zombies, this caused Scooby and Shaggy to be sent into the air as the cats watched them. After the werecats fell to dust, all of the zombies released their spirits so they could finally rest in peace. All of the cats witnessed this as they quickly flee. The next day, as the gang was about to leave the island, Scooby was about to enjoy his sandwich, he noticed the cats that somehow got on the barge. Scooby just ignored them at first, but all of their eyes began to glow sinisterly, much to his horror. Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island Insert details here. Appearances * DTV1. Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (no lines) * DTV30. (no lines) Notes/trivia * The sinister glow on the cats's eyes at the end of film could suggest something more to them, such as a much longer lifespan (even immortality), since they were more than just house pets, they were creatures that Simone and Lena worshipped in the 1700s, meaning the cats in the flashback and Simone's could be one in the same, although, of course, this isn't directly confirmed. * In a light-hearted post-credits scene, Scooby pours milk into two cats' bowls for them to drink. See also * Settlers' cats (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) Category:Cats Category:Non-speaking characters Category:Pets Category:Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island characters Category:Unnamed characters